Girl's Night Out
by ruiiko
Summary: It was no secret Raven and Starfire weren't exactly close. Starfire's had enough of trying to avoid eachother, and proposes a girl's night out of dancing to Raven. While Raven is hesitant at first to go out, later on she feels thankful for being able to have a friendship with the alien, and have nights out like this.


**ha you know what, i should be studying for my philosophy final but I haven't written any fluffy friendship 'fics staring Raven and Star in a while huh? Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven glanced up from her book, into the eyes of the ever-so-mischievious Starfire. "Come again?" She asked, still in slight shock of the alien's proposel.

"You," Starfire pointed at her friend. "Me," She pointed back at herself. "And a night full of dancing. Get ready!" She demanded, clasping her hands together in joy. Raven just tilted her head slightly, she was still so clueless. Starfire always came up with such ridiculous ideas-and this just came out of no where! Then again, most of her decisions were out of the blue, and made Raven wonder. And why _her_, of all people? They hardley even spoke. Slowly, Raven closed her book, setting it aside, and she crossed her arms.

"Why?" She dared to ask, raising a brow.

Starfire's smile widened. "Oh... just for fun! It could be like, a girl's night out, as they call it!"

Raven sighed deeply. "I... I just don't understand. Why do you want to dance with me, anyways?" It was no secret that they weren't very close. Starfire tried to include her in her activities, and regularily came knocking on her door, bugging her with favours of 'hair braiding', or 'mall shopping', but Raven always pushed her away. You would think the alien would take the hint.

Not that Raven would admit all that out-loud.

Starfire's eyebrows twirled upwards, and she gave a nervous giggle. "Well-" She mauled over, leaving Raven with an amused look on her face.

She laughed. "Come on. There has to be a reason." She pushed.

Starfire floated further into Raven's room, until she was sat cross-legged next to her. She reached out, grabbing Raven's hand, to which the girl recoiled from. Starfire just laughed nervously again. "I understand we have not gotten the chance to get close... and I wish to change that."

Raven simply raised a brow again. She could tell Star's intentions were good, but... why now? Raven had been so cold to her on multiple occassions. She dared to ask again, "Why?"

To this, Starfire looked around, seemingly embaressed. The smile had faultered, as she poked her index fingers together. "Well... truth be told, it is not always easy being on a team full of males. You and I are the only females on this team, yet we have not gotten the chance to do the hanging out! I-I mean, do not get me wrong, Robin... and the others... they are all so wonderfully great, but it can never ammount to the feeling of spending time with a girl. As they would say here on Earth... girl time, yes?" She explained with a hopefull smile, her eyes trying to hide some sort of guilt.

Raven sighed. She did understood where Star was coming from-it could get lonely sometimes. And she knew Star was right in some form. The empath could see, as well as feel the guilt and embaressment radiating from the alien, until it came to much to over-bear. The only she glanced at her, the more she felt her guilt. So she sighed. "...Very well." She nodded, and she could feel her spirits lift seeing the light ignite in Starfire's eyes. Just as the alien went to pull her into a hug, Raven cut her off a "BUT-" and put her hand up before her. "I must warn you now, I have no idea how to dance."

Starfire's eyes just lit up even more.

* * *

An hour later, the girls appeared from their rooms, into the living space where the boys were currently occupied at. The doors slid open, revealing the two girls, all dolled up. Starfire wore her hair into a high pony tail, and wore a cute pink dress, along with red lipstick, complimenting her orange tinted skin. She soaked up the 'oohs' and 'aah's, smiling with each compliment thrown at her, while Raven re-coiled behind the oh-so confident alien. Raven also had her hair into a high pony tail, though her hairs continued to spill from the bun infront of her eyes. She wore a light blue short dress, and couldn't have felt any more exposed.

"Woah, where are you girls off to?" Cyborg commented, as the girls floated further into the living room. The boys stood opposite from them, and Raven was visiably aware of the stares she was receiving from the three. Beast Boy gave her a wink and thumbs up, and she felt her cheeks lighten slightly.

"Out for a night of dancing!" Starfire laughed, spinning around in joy. She paused, noticing the embaressed Raven hiding behind her, and she covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter. It had taken longer to get Raven ready, but Starfire truly beileved the effort was worth it. "Do not be shy," Starfire grabbed the girl's shoulders, and pushed her out in front of her. Raven just gasped, as she lowered her head.

Beast Boy stepped forward. "You look great." He commented, putting a hand on her shoulder. He tried to push some hair out of Raven's face, but the girl recoiled, slapping his hand away. Her cheeks remained red. Robin gave her a grin, too. "You both look great." Raven smiled slightly, and Starfire laughed, as she wrapped her arms around the introvert, catching her off guard, and leaving a gasp to spill from her lips. She put a hand on Starfire's arms, and she couldn't deny that she did feel a little happy from all this attention.

"Anyhow, we should probably get going now~ The night is young!" Starfire commented, and began to pull Raven towards the doors, but a laugh from Cyborg stopped them.

"Well, wait up, ladies! We'll come with you." He offered, and looked down to the other two boys, who collectively glanced at eachother and nodded.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Starfire gasped. Raven could feel the initial shock radiating from Star, and the following guilt at what was to come. "I deeply apologize, friends who are boys, however... I cannot allow this! This is... a girl's night out."

The boys mouth's hung open, and Raven thought she traced a wave of dissapointment washing them over. She squeezed her eyes shut, and allowed Starfire to do the talking.

"Are you... sure?" Robin proposed, stepping forward. He bit his lower lip, looking outside. It was dark. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. Raven could sense he was worried. She could feel the same thing from Cyborg, as he stepped up next to Robin, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking to the girls.

"I... well, I'm sure Robbie feels this too, but... don't you think it's a little... dangerous?"

Starfire tilted her head. "Dangerous?"

"The night is young, as you say..." Robin chipped in. "Which could also give the perfect opportunity for villains to strike. Two pretty girls out in the town by their lonesome? Damn, I don't know..." Cyborg finished.

Starfire rolled her eyes. "You under-estimate our strength. We will be fine! It is a night out, not a stake out. Trust us." Starfire laughed, and with that, she and Raven were out the doors, and onto the dark streets of Jump City.

* * *

"The boys are right, you know." Raven said, a half hout after arriving to the dance hall. It was dark, the only source of light the laser lights, beaming in different colours onto the busy crowd. People were yelling and screaming for joy, some tripping over their own feet, or getting their dance on with others.

The girls were currently occupied at the bar, sipping on light alchoholic beverages. Raven rarely drank, but she could manage to hold her liquor. Starfire, however, was swaying slightly. She was buzzed, at the very least. "How do you mean?" She wondered.

Raven looked around. "It wouldn't be too hard to get in trouble at such a grimy place like this, don't you think?" She asked figuratively.

Starfire looked confused. "You really think so?"

Raven gave the buzzed alien a hard stare. Then she broke it with laughter. "No. I'm kidding, Star." She wasn't like the boys. She didn't share their beliefs. She knew she was strong, and she knew Starfire was, too. Even if they were to encounter evil, she was most certain they could get by without the help of the boys. She rolled her eyes at the thought of them-they thought they were weak. In this moment, Raven was glad to be spending time with Starfire.

Starfire grinned. "I'm glad."

It hadn't even been a full night, but Raven was glad to be spending time with Starfire. It made her feel less... alone. And she realised it wasn't a bad thing to spend time with girls... Starfire brought out the best in her. They had danced (much to Raven's distaste), and she had to admit, just sitting around talking and drinking was nice. She could never be able to be with upfront and open with the boys.

Raven paused. "I never thanked you for convincing me to come out, have I?"

Starfire smiled. "You are enjoying yourself, yes? I knew you would."

Raven chuckled, pushing some hair out of her face. The pony tail had fallen out while Starfire was pulling her around on the dance floor. "Yeah, I am."

Starfire put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "I'm glad, friend. May I ask why... we've never done this sooner, however?"

Raven laughed, turning on her seat to face Starfire. This was going to be painfully sincere. "It can be hard to contain your feelings. It's tough enough having to control them all the time, and you could only imagine how frustrating it can be. There are times I find myself wishing to be involved in your shenanagans... but I know, if I do, that could risk alot. It wouldn't be good for me to reveal too much of my emotions, because that can make me vulnerable." She chewed on her lower lip, half feeling like she shared too much, and half feelings like she was already quite vulnerable just by sharing this secret. If she released too much of her emotions, bad things could happen. "You understand, right?" She glanced back up to Starfire.

Starfire sighed. "Oh, Raven..." She reahced out to place her hand on Raven's cheek affectionately. "I understand, in some form. On Tamaran, it is really quite the opposite, considering our up bringing all helps with emotional growth. On our planet, that's what fuels us, our emotions. So while I cannot emphasize with you, I can sympathise with you. I understand you are in a tough spot, and while our emotions may not line up, I want you to understand how proud I am for you of sharing-expressing your feelings with me, right now."

Raven tilted her head slightly, as Starfire pulled her hand away. "You do?"

Starfire nodded. She put her hands on Raven's again, clutching them gently. "I do. You'll always be my friend, no matter what you are going through. If you have a hard time expressing your emotions-just know I am patient. And the fact that you agreed to come out with me this night is truly remarkable. I'm over-joyed to be spending tonight with you."

If there was one thing Raven couldn't deny, it was the fact that despite her current situation, it was deffinate that Starfire could always brighten her spirit. It was something about her-the way that she was always so understand, that Raven loved. She felt as if she couldn't share something this vulnerable with any of the boys. In this moment, she could have been any more grateful for Starfire. No matter how she acted, she was glad to have Starfire as a friend.

"Come here, you," Starfire laughed, noticing the glossy look welling up in Raven's eyes. She reached out, and pulled Raven into a tight hug. And hesitantly, Raven wrapped her arms around her friend. She was so warm... she could feel herself smiling.

_Thank Azar for girl's nights out. _


End file.
